


97. Writer's Choice: Be Good To Me

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu and Sungjong at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	97. Writer's Choice: Be Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Sia song.

Sungjong stood in the middle of the garden, his back facing Myungsu. He was talking on his phone, Myungsu was too far away to hear what he was saying. But without even seeing his face, just based on the line of his body, the angle of his hips, Myungsu knew he was smiling. Maybe he was talking to his parents or someone from work. Sungjong loved his job, Myungsu was not-so-secretly jealous of that fact. But Sungjong's work wasn't what paid the bills, at least not yet. So Myungsu remained in his office job. 

He crossed the garden, taking care to make sure he was loud enough not to startle Sungjong. Myungsu had a glass of wine in each hand. Sungjong turned, a smile on his face, and held the phone away as he placed a kiss on Myungsu's mouth before returning to his call. Myungsu pressed the wine glass into Sungjong's hand and then slid his hand down Sungjong's side, against his him, holding him close. 

If he turned, Myungsu would see their house behind him. It was small, but it was a house. Not a flat and not in the city. The garden had come with the place, it was equally small, but between the two of them, and the gardener who came twice a week, they turned it into something beautiful. Myungsu kissed Sungjong's neck, listening to the rumble of Sungjong's voice on the phone, if not the words. 

He was happy, as happy as he'd ever been. They'd been living together for at least five years, but had been together longer. Myungsu had enlisted first and that was the first time they broke up. They'd been dating since Sungjong was 16 and Myungsu was 17. The break up hadn't even lasted a year. Myungsu earned some leave, six months into his enlistment and they got back together. All it took was seeing Sungjong for Myungsu to know what an idiot he'd been. They'd both been. 

The second time they broke up was Sungjong's enlistment. Myungsu had only six months left when Sungjong had enlisted. That breakup hadn't even lasted two months. As soon as basic training was over and Sungjong had been assigned civil service, they were back together again. After Sungjong discharged, they'd moved in together, never looking back. Myungsu's parents had never forgiven him, but his brother didn't seem to care. They saw each other every two weeks and he kept Myungsu informed about their parents, and probably their parents about Myungsu, but they didn't talk about it. 

Sungjong's parents, on the other hand, seemed to have known since birth that their son was as special as Myungsu knew he was. They adopted Myungsu into their life from the moment Sungjong brought Myungsu home. They trusted Myungsu with their son, even though he was a year older. And when Myungsu and Sungjong told Sungjong's parents they were moving in together, his parents had bought them housewarming gifts. 

Their first place was a flat and their first fight was a break up that lasted less than twentyfour hours. The only other time they broke up was when Myungsu walked out on Sungjong after a fight. It was about Sungjong's job and Myungsu's still working at the office. It was a stupid fight, but it made Myungsu think of his parents and so they fought and Myungsu left. He showed up at his parents' door and they took him in. It was almost like they'd forgiven him. He didn't mention Sungjong the first night, but eventually his mother couldn't resist asking what happened. Myungsu said they'd had a fight. His father wanted to know if it was over. Myungsu hadn't answered, but his father didn't need an answer. He went on, saying that it was good he'd finally come home. 

Myungsu tried not to think about what it meant. He'd gone to bed in his own room, for a second night. He'd fallen asleep early and when he woke up, he could hear voices down the hall. He heard his parents, talking about him. He realized that they thought he was done with both Sungjong and boys. Myungsu realized, then, that he'd been an idiot. About the fight and about his parents. He packed and left without saying goodbye. He didn't care if his parents didn't forgive him. 

Sungjong hadn't slept for two days and they fucked on the couch, the bed, in the shower. Myungsu called in sick to work for a week and they didn't leave the flat the whole time. they hadn't broken up since. But they did move to this house. Their house. They'd saved, over the years, for this house. Sungjong's parents had helped, but only a little. And now they were happy, together and everything wasn't perfect, but that's what made it perfect. 

Sungjong hung up the phone and took a sip of the wine. Myungsu smiled at him over the rim of his wine glass. Sungjong leaned in and kissed Myungsu, long and hard. He tasted like expensive wine and chocolate, with a tiny hint of his minty toothpaste. Myungsu shivered and Sungjong set his wine glass, then Myungsu's, on the table next to them. He wrapped both arms around Myungsu, pulling him close to him, holding him tightly. 

"Work." Sungjong answered Myungsu's unasked question. 

"You look …" He tilted his head, brushing hair out of Sungjong's eyes, "pleased and happy." 

"I am." Sungjong replied and leaned in, nuzzling Myungsu a little. "The agency decided they'd go with our clothing." 

Myungsu grinned. "Your first sale." 

Sungjong kissed Myungsu hard. "The first of many. Then you can quit your stupid office job and take photographs for a living." 

Myungsu laughed, his stomach twisting in longing. Sungjong knew him better than anyone in the entire world. He knew how much Myungsu wanted to take photographs. "I can wait." He said, softly. 

Sungjong's mouth against his jaw, biting a little, then kissing softly, before pulling back. "You shouldn't have to." 

Myungsu pulled Sungjong into his arms and held onto him. Forever, he thought. He could live like this forever. "For you, I would." 

"I know." Sungjong whispered and then kissed Myungsu hard, so hard he couldn't think and the world was spinning. He didn't need anything, anything except Sungjong.


End file.
